


Saturday

by irlangel



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Cunnilingus, F/F, Genderswap, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Masturbation, Non-Graphic Smut, One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlangel/pseuds/irlangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I seem to have run in a great circle, and met myself again on the starting line." -Jeanette Winterson</p><p>In which X-Ray thinks she's experiencing deja vu, but it's her own fault for making every Saturday routine the same as the last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday

X-Ray likes to eat stale Froot Loops with borderline sour milk for breakfast every Saturday chased by whatever flat soda was left on the coffee table from last night. Today was a drop of Sprite followed by a mouthful of Pepsi. It’s too slimy and gross for the morning, and it kind of makes her head hurt thinking about how shitty she is to her body. Nonetheless, she goes through the same routine every Saturday without fail.

Afterwards, she takes a cold shower to escape the blistering heat until the shower head starts rattling after seven minutes like always. She gets out and wipes herself off with a scratchy towel, afraid she'll rub herself raw, then gets dressed in whatever she can find that isn't  _totally_ dirty.

Post-shower festivities were more or less dependent on what Vav was doing, and she was still asleep in her bedroom, as always, so X-Ray jerks off on their couch and nods off with her hand still in her sweatpants and her sweaty cheek stuck to Monica Sims’ ass in Playboy.

And she always knew she prefered girls. As far as she was concerned, men were like some odd knick knack on a bookshelf. Interesting enough for her to glance at but not interesting enough to hold her attention like the actual books on the shelves, which were women. She enjoys the company of men well enough to have guy friends, but other than not wearing dresses and jerking off in the shower every day, she can't really find any similarities between her and men.

A warm breeze blows through the open window rattles the newspapers about the Mad Queen’s “Reign of Terror” on the table and startles her awake. It’s two thirty and hot as hell. X-Ray peers over the dry, dead ladybugs on the windowsill down to the busy street below while her right arm fishes up her green tank top to scratch her stomach absentmindedly.

Every Saturday, Vav wakes up after three loud knocks at her door and says, voice thick with sleep and allergies, “X-Ray, let’s do something incredible today.”

They drive around the city for a few hours with the windows down, X-Ray fiddling with the radio until Vav slapped her hand away and told her to put her seatbelt on. It never made any sense to her since the webbing on her seatbelt had been frayed for years, and the clasp always stuck so she never bothered to fasten it. Still, she goes through the motions and takes her feet off the dash and stays quiet for a while, content to listen to Fleetwood Mac playing quietly on the radio.

At five they cruise through the shitty part of the city and laugh at dicks spray painted on the sides of buildings and a homeless guy asleep on a bench. X-Ray briefly wonders what kind of superheroes do that. They’re hot and thirsty, and at some point they both run into a gas station and return with cold waters before they continue their aimless journey.

The bustling city rolls by, all grey and tall, rooftops waving in the heat. X-Ray sticks a hand out the window, tracing the rise and fall of the skyline with her index finger until Vav gives her a stern look. She puts her hand back on her lap and grins at Vav, watching the Brit return her attention to the road.

“Do you _want_ your arm to get ripped off by a truck?”

“That would be pretty awesome.”

“No it wouldn’t!”

But she can see the way Vav’s lip twitches upwards and can tell she was thinking the same thing.

“What?”

“ _Nothing._ ”

Rain began to tap on the windshield when they pulled over near a Walmart and took a mutual stretch break. Vav points out a teenager buying weed, far away and sat squat against the building while he made the shifty exchange with another boy, so X-Ray turns her nose up and spits in their direction.

The Hispanic kicks off her flip flops, the rain coming down hard enough that it’s impossible not to slip in them. Vav makes a soft noise and flicks a wet leaf off the windshield, leaning back against the car. The sound of rain comes to them as a weird change in the air compared to a couple of hours ago, and that gets an unfortunate face out of X-Ray. Suddenly displeased, she gives Vav a sideways glance and huffs a sigh.

“Would you forget about the fucking car for a minute?”

“You want to walk home X-Ray? What do you want me to do if this gets stolen, huh? We’re miles away from the apartment!”

“Just stop the guy from stealing it. You have slow mo powers, asshole.”

“Not without the suit.”

“Whatever, dude.”

X-Ray frowns and takes a few steps closer, sidling up to the brunette so she’s only a few inches from her face, limbs barely touching and far too numerous.

“Bloody hell, X-Ray...”

X-Ray laughs and wipes the rain droplets off her glasses, stepping back and going around to her side of the car. “I need to piss.”

“You just went at the gas station.” Vav was looking anywhere but her, fingers running through her short brown hair. X-Ray runs a cautious hand down her own stomach, stopping at the button of her shorts like she’s waiting for a signal.

“Hey, Vav--”

“Yeah. Come on.”

Saturdays were always a little weird in hindsight. Today Vav tasted salty and she smelled like deodorant and rain. She runs her fingers through X-Ray’s long hair, telling her how pretty she is and saying all this sappy Hallmark bullshit that has X-Ray’s stomach doing flips. Then X-Ray sits on her face in the back seat of their beaten up sedan while Vav gives her something to drool about.

The first time Vav touched her with the intent to please her, she fell in love. More in love with her than she was prior at least. Now it's just like every other Saturday, Vav throwing out petnames and compliments she only says in the heat of the moment. Still though, it's nice to pretend like she means them.

Afterwards, Vav finds enough loose change in the glove compartment for a sundae at the McDonald’s drive thru and they share it on the way home. X-Ray sits with her legs curled up in her seat while she stirs the cheap fudge into the thick ice cream, absorbed in watching cars and motorcycles fly past them in the other lane. She sniffles and watches a red car go by, upset briefly that she forgot her flip flops in the parking lot. Vav wipes sweat from her forehead at a red light and fiddles with the vents.

“A/C’s shit and it’s like 37 degrees.”

X-Ray raises her eyebrows and returns her attention to the window, putting the spoon in her mouth to avoid pretending like she knows what that is in Fahrenheit.

The apartment complex reeks of booze from the college kids downstairs when they return just past midnight. X-Ray drank cold water from the tap, brushed her teeth, put the chain on the door, and stripped off her clothes before slipping under a quilt on the couch. She stares at a cooking show on the television blankly for a few minutes before getting frustrated and muting it.

A cop car flies by the window on the street below, lights on but no siren, red and blue sliding over the off-white walls and glaring off her glasses. X-Ray takes them off and sets them on the coffee table before rolling over and letting her eyes slide shut. It’s only a few minutes until she hears Vav’s footsteps shuffling into the kitchen and sees light in the other room flash on behind her eyelids.

“Did you eat dinner?”

“No. Yeah. I had some crackers earlier.”

There was a sound of footsteps approaching then the rustling of covers as Vav moves to pull the quilt off of her. “Geez. You’re stark naked under there aren’t you?”

“It’s hot.”

X-Ray makes a weak attempt to cover herself back up, pulling the quilt up to her waist and huffing. She squirms beneath Vav’s harsh gaze and looks away, rolling back onto her side and sighing through her nose.

“What day is it?”

“Sat-- uh, Sunday, actually. It’s tomorrow, I guess.”

“Yeah.”

X-Ray closes her eyes again and hears Vav’s footsteps going back to her room, turning out the kitchen light on the way. On Sunday she would go out, see what was up in the city, maybe visit Hildebrand and ORF. Then she’d come back home and have some cold leftover spaghetti for lunch and watch Vav pull her hair out stressing over the Mad Queen and Mogar. Then X-Ray would pretend to take a nap on the couch, closing her eyes against the harsh overhead light and ignoring the ache in her chest as she listens to Vav get ready for dinner with that journalist boy who's clearly not interested.

It wasn't the best plan, but it was Sunday, so she’d enjoy the week until it was Saturday again.


End file.
